


Holiday Cheer Drabbles

by Baneismydragon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Board Games, Christmas, Crack, Drabbles, Fluff, Holidays, Mistletoe, Multi, Randomness, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneismydragon/pseuds/Baneismydragon
Summary: What better way to bring in the holiday than with a collection of 24 random short stories? Join Ladybug, Chat Noir, and many of their friends as they experience Christmas antics, the joys of gift giving, the drama of board games, the trials of fashion shows and much more in this authors crazy attempt to avoid the holiday blues ^_^ This is a collection of Drabbles for my "Holiday Cheer" prompt on Tumblr. Each drabble is a self contained story in response to the prompts and covers a wide variety of Characters, situations and pairings. Mostly fluffy, many of them are holiday related but not all.  Will try to cover themes and such in the tags ^_^ (cross posted on Tumblr. )





	1. Carol of the Bells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dire_M](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dire_M/gifts).



> So for anyone seeing this who doesn't know my tumblr account: I put out a call for 24 prompts to do some ML drabbles as a fun, cheer up project for the holidays. (For those of you who HAVE read some or all of these on tumblr this is an easier way to find them. Also Check out the end notes for an IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!!)
> 
> Each chapter is a different story based on a unique prompt. 
> 
> Dont forget to Check out the end notes for an IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!! 
> 
> This work is dedicate to Dire_M who gave me the first prompt and whose awesome support really helped me out during a really bad week and inspired me to do this project ^_^

**Prompt: "he could only think of one person to give this to" image ref gyazo.com/da691dc1759486b979cc7c07a07e2b2a**

 

* * *

 

The small heart shaped bell had been mocking him every time he passed the small shop. The baby pink ribbon standing out with brilliant contrast against the mint green of the the display.

For the last two weeks Adrien had resisted, dutifully walking past the small boutique on his way in to the Gabriel* offices for his usual parade of meetings and photo shoots. But today had been a mess of frustrations and short tempers. When his father had unceremoniously cancelled today’s shoot midway through- claiming they would reconvene tomorrow when everyone had had some time to ‘remember how to do their jobs adequately’- he had finally given in to temptation and splurged.

It was a stupid thing.

He would probably be scolded for wasting money on such an unnecessary thing, never mind that he more than had the money to spare.

Adrien didn’t care. It had been a terrible day and he deserved to have his fun every now and again.

He grinned in anticipation as he entered his apartment, dropping his bag onto the dining table and hearing a muffled curse from his previously sleeping kwami.

He pulled the small elegantly tied package from his pocket and fiddled with it, trying to imagine how this would play out. After all, he could only think of one person to give this too.

“Hey Plagg,” he called out, unable to repress a fiendish grin, “I got you a present!”

 

* * *

 

Check out some amazing artwork for this drabble by

@portentous-offerings- https://portentous-offerings.tumblr.com/post/154580556648/hug-good-on-you-as-for-a-prompthe-could

@hchano- http://hchano.tumblr.com/post/154582666041/hug-good-on-you-as-for-a-prompthe-could

and @kawamikwami- http://kwamikwami.tumblr.com/post/154581214149/hug-good-on-you-as-for-a-prompthe-could


	2. Baby it's Cold Outside

Prompt-  **Baby It's Cold Outside aka making excuses to not go home.**

* * *

 

 

“Babe, it is way too cold out for this.” 

“Please? I know their patrol route cuts through here and I really want to get a new photo for the main page before the holidays.” 

“But it’s freezing!” Nino complained, digging his hands deeper into his pockets and hunching against the wind. 

“You’re the one who decided that a hoodie was just as good as a coat.” Alya smirked. 

“Yeah well, I change my mind, time to go inside.”

“The excersize is good for you,” Alya said.

“I can excersize in a gym.” 

“You get to enjoy the beautiful Paris skyline!” 

“The entire sky is a mess of fog.” 

“You can get a personal interview with Chat Noir, I know he’s your favorite.” 

“Or, I can just wait till he shows up to stop an attack at our school, which at the rate we have been going will be the minute Chloe opens her mouth on Monday.” 

“You know my parents took the twins to go visit my Grandmother since they don’t have school on monday.” 

“So?” 

“So I have the place all to myself tonight.” 

“Really?” Nino asked, trying to sound casual. 

“If you spend your night running around town superhero hunting with me, I could see where you might be too tired to go back to your place after you walk me home,” she said with a knowing smile. 

“You know, now that I think about it, it’s a lovely night for a long walk outdoors.” 

On a nearby rooftoop, two superheros watched their friends chasing after each other-  laughing into the night as a soft layer of snow began to fall. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see this chapter get turned from a drabble into a fic just leave a comment. Even if it's just a smilie face. Or a letter. I don't care. (I mean if you want to write a full comment that's even better and will probably make me cry tears of happiness but still!)   
> You can "vote" for as many chapters as you like but only once per chapter. Which ever chapter gets the most comments wins ^_^   
> Good luck and enjoy the craziness ^_^


	3. Join in any Reindeer Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am so tempted to add a picture of my board game collection/floor to ceiling wall of shelves onto this post… we take board games VERY seriously in my household. Also I was not sober enough to want to research the French version of Monopoly at the time I wrote this so it is Americanized)   
> (Also this is the only chapter title that won't be a Christmas Song title because I couldn't resist)

**ML prompt :3€ Board games are a staple of the holiday season with my family. Rule is "all's fair in love and board games." So if you really wanna play Monopoly, you better be prepared to finish it.**

 

* * *

 

“You are going down Agreste.” 

“Hardly, I own twice as much property as you do, and 5 hotels.” 

“Yeah but I have more money.” 

“Not for long Cesaire.” 

“Can we please do anything else.” Marinette begged, banging her head against the table. 

“Don’t be a poor sport just because you suck at this game.” Alya said grinning. 

“What is there to suck at? It’s all luck.” She whined, crossing her arms and glaring at her traitorous best friend. “Why can’t we play a game that requires actual strategy?” 

Adrien’s eyes lit up. 

“I swear to God if you say let’s play Risk I am going to flip this table.” Nino warned, pointing his finger accusingly at Adrien who immediately shrunk back in his seat. 

“Why not? I actually like that game.” Marinette stated. 

“No!” Nino replied. “Never again. Not with those two.” 

“Aw come on,” Adrien teased, “it wasn’t that bad.” 

“You and Alya did a victory dance after you stabbed me in the back.” 

“Well, yeah.” Adrien stated, as if this was an obvious reaction. 

“All’s fair in love and boardgames.” Alya said, leaning over and giving Nino a sympathetic peck on the cheek as she rolled the dice. 

“HA!” Adrien cried, hopping up out of his chair and bursting into said victory dance, much to Marinette’s delight. “Guess who just landed on Pacific Ave?” 

Alya paled, looking down at the board in horror. 

“You know maybe it is time to switch to a new game.” she said, clutching her pile of fake money protectively to her chest. 

“Don’t even think about it,” Adrien said with a devilish smirk, “if you wanna play monopoly you had better be prepared to finish it.” He lounged back in his chair and raised one eyebrow in challenge. 

“Is it just me or does Adrien get really arrogant while playing board games?” Alya whispered. 

“Is it just me or is that really hot?” Marinette replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see this chapter get turned from a drabble into a fic just leave a comment. Even if it's just a smilie face. Or a letter. I don't care. (I mean if you want to write a full comment that's even better and will probably make me cry tears of happiness but still!)   
> You can "vote" for as many chapters as you like but only once per chapter. Which ever chapter gets the most comments wins ^_^   
> Good luck and enjoy the craziness ^_^


	4. I'll be home for Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES AGRESTE FAMILY FEELS MY FAVORITE!!!!!! 
> 
> Mild Spoilers for the Xmas Special if you haven't seen it yet.

**I hope you haven't already done this (it's hard to keep up lately with everyone) but as for a prompt, what present did Gabriel get Adrien, and did they still enjoy their Christmas together after the guests left despite everything?**

* * *

 

 

“Okay! And call me tomorrow!” Adrien called after his friends, who hurried down the stairs towards the main gate towards the waiting cars and taxis. 

With a final wave he shut the door, the exuberant smile that had adorned his face all evening finally relaxing into a look of genuine contentment. 

Gabriel let out a breath he didn’t even realize he had been holding. How long had it been since he had seen his son so truly happy? 

“I am glad you got to spend some time with your classmates.” He said. 

Adrien startled, spinning around in surprise as if he had forgotten that his father was there. 

Gabriel tried not to wince.

It had never been a secret that he was the breadwinner while his wife was the emotional center of their little family, but her absence had thrown into stark relief just how ill equipped he was to handle the complications of being a single parent. 

He cleared his throat and smiled. “I have a present for you.” 

“Really?” Adrien asked, his eyes lighting up with a hopeful expression that wrenched at Gabriel’s heart. 

“Of course. It is Christmas after all.” 

“So…” Adrien said, his arms nervously clamping behind his back, “can I have it?” 

Gabriel chuckled and gestured for Adrien to follow him, making his way up the staircase and down the hall. The look of excitement that had previously lit Adrien’s face had been replaced by puzzlement as they entered his room. It wasn’t often that his father came to him after all. 

“I tried to give it to you earlier,” Gabriel admonished lightly, picking up the gift from where he had left it, “but it seems you were otherwise occupied.” 

Adrien flushed. “I’m sorry. I suppose I am grounded for the foreseeable future?” 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and then let out a soft snot. “Lets just say that you get two Christmas presents this year.” 

Adrien let out a sharp bark of laughter, his smile as bright as any of the ones he had worn throughout dinner, and Gabriel knew that he would give the world to keep that look upon his sons face. 

“Here,” he said lightly, handing the boy the expertly wrapped package, “Merry Christmas Adrien.” 

He watched as Adrien hesitated, staring at the gift before carefully, with trembling fingers, unwrapping the large bow and lifting the lid. 

“Father…” Adrien breathed. He lifted up the delicate sculpture of a beautiful blonde woman kneeling in a field of wildflowers, playing with a smiling toddler. 

“I had it custom made. It was your mothers favorite photograph.” 

Without warning Adrien latched his arm around his father in an awkward, desperate hug. The statue protectively cradled between them. 

“Thank you.” He whispered. 

Gabriel wrapped his arms around his son. 

“I love you Adrien.” He said quietly, although whether to reassure himself or his son he wasn't quite sure. “More than anything in the world.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see this chapter get turned from a drabble into a fic just leave a comment. Even if it's just a smilie face. Or a letter. I don't care. (I mean if you want to write a full comment that's even better and will probably make me cry tears of happiness but still!)   
> You can "vote" for as many chapters as you like but only once per chapter. Which ever chapter gets the most comments wins ^_^   
> Good luck and enjoy the craziness ^_^


	5. Warm and Fuzzy

. **Prompt- I know he doesn't have fur but what if Chat got hair balls? I mean he licked himself in the Princess Fragrance episode**

* * *

 

“Plagg!” Adrien growled. “What the hell was that?!” 

“I warned you there might be side effects to owning a miraculous.” 

“I coughed up a mouthful of hair!” 

“You’ll get used to it.” 

“In the middle of a photo shoot!” 

“They’ll get used to it?” 

“Plagg!” 

“What do you want me to do about it? Amazing powers come with the occasional setbacks.” 

“What other setbacks?”

“I don’t know what you-”

“WHAT- OTHER- SETBACKS?” Adrien yelled, grabbing the small kwami up in his fist. 

“Well you might have some issues with being a bit territorial.” Plagg confessed. 

“Ok I can manage that.” Adrien sighed. 

“And you will find yourself developing a preference for fish.” 

“That’s not too bad.” 

“You might start finding yourself enjoying long sunny naps.” 

“Given my schedule I think I might enjoy that anyways. What else.” 

“Eh… nothing else comes to mind.” 

Adrien let out a relieved sigh. “OK, I can deal with that. 

… 

12 hours later. 

“Oh Adrien, there is something caught in your hair.” Marinette said, her cheeks stained a becoming shade of pink. 

“What?” He ruffled at his hair and she laughed. 

“Here let me.” She said, reaching up and running her fingers through his carefully styled tresses. 

The minute her fingers grazed his scalp his entire body shivered in delight. Before he could even realize what was happening he had lunged forward, wrapping himself around her and burying his face into her neck with a loud, unmistakable purr. 

Marinette let out a shriek and Adrien could feel his face flaming. 

He was going to kill Plagg. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see this chapter get turned from a drabble into a fic just leave a comment. Even if it's just a smilie face. Or a letter. I don't care. (I mean if you want to write a full comment that's even better and will probably make me cry tears of happiness but still!)   
> You can "vote" for as many chapters as you like but only once per chapter. Which ever chapter gets the most comments wins ^_^   
> Good luck and enjoy the craziness ^_^


	6. Silent Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie- I was super excited when I got this prompt ^_^

. **For the prompts: Mylene calling Ivan for comfort after a nightmare of Horrificator. And/or, Ivan going to visit Mylene for that reason in the dead of night.**

* * *

 

Mylene stared at the phone in her hand. 

The house was silent, her father having gone to bed hours ago, her mother probably off on the other side of the world. Not that it mattered. She hadn't really been in the picture for years after all. 

The stillness in the small house was setting her nerves on edge. She strained to hear any noise aside from her own breathing- the rattle of the circulation system, the soft hum of distant traffic, anything to make her feel connected to her normal, everyday life. 

She clicked on her phone and scrolled to the familiar number that she had already failed to press a dozen times. 

It was late. Far too late to be calling anyone.

There was class in the morning, and an exam in Maths in the afternoon. Her friends needed sleep. She was a considerate person. She didn’t need to disrupt their lives because of her own silly problems. She was strong. She was rational. 

She was afraid. 

Afraid at how everyone would look at her the next day. Afraid that even if she were to press the number glowing on her screen that no one would answer. Afraid that if that happened that she would once again let her emotions get the better of her, in a world where your emotions now made you a target. 

Yes she was afraid. 

But fear was what had gotten her into this mess in the first place. 

She took a deep breath and made the call. 

It rang twice before he answered. 

“Hello?” 

“Hi. I’m sorry it’s so late, am I bothering you?”

“Mylene is that you?” 

“Yeah.” She let out an unconvincing laugh. “I just couldn’t sleep, I can go if-”

“No, it’s fine! Just let me turn off my music.” 

She heard a lot of shuffling and then a muted thump which was probably Ivan flopping down onto his bed. 

“Is this… is this about what happened today?” He asked hesitantly. 

She nodded, waiting with bated breath before realizing that he couldn’t see her. “Yes,” she said blushing at her own stupidity. 

“I was wondering if you would call,” Ivan said with that soft concern that seemed so out of place with his appearance but was such a part of who he really was. “Are you doing ok?” 

No she wasn’t. But she didn’t know how to say that out loud without losing the small bit of control she was clinging onto. 

“Do you remember any of your…” possession? villainy? Attack? “transformation?” she settled on at last. 

“A little,” he confessed. “Mostly bits and pieces. It sort of happened gradually though, the day of it was all a blur. The only reason I even could believe it had happened was because the video footage was everywhere.” 

“Oh. I wasn’t sure.” 

“Do you? Remember I mean?” 

“Not really. Everything is just flashes. Like trying to remember a TV show I wasn’t paying attention too.” 

“I’m guessing that that’s a bad thing?” he asked cautiously. 

Mylene felt her chest relax for the first time all night. She should have known he would understand. “I just would rather know. I mean, how could I have had that inside me, and not remember any of it? What if I had done something terrible? What if…” she could feel the tears pooling in her eyes, “what if it happens again?” 

“If it happens again than Ladybug and Chat Noir will come and rescue you,” Ivan said with absolute confidence. “you aren’t the monster Mylene, Hawkmoth is. But he will never defeat Ladybug and Chat Noir, so there is no reason to be scared.” 

Mylene tried to find comfort in his words, but the fear, her constant fear, churned in her gut. It mocked her weakness, and tickled at her own sense of inadequacy. 

“But what if…” she swallowed, “what if Ladybug and Chat Noir can’t rescue me next time?” she said at last. 

“Then I’ll come and save you.” 

…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see this chapter get turned from a drabble into a fic just leave a comment. Even if it's just a smilie face. Or a letter. I don't care. (I mean if you want to write a full comment that's even better and will probably make me cry tears of happiness but still!)   
> You can "vote" for as many chapters as you like but only once per chapter. Which ever chapter gets the most comments wins ^_^   
> Good luck and enjoy the craziness ^_^


	7. All I want for Christmas is You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO.... 
> 
> Gonna warn you now: 
> 
> Warning 1- mild spoilers- ish. Kinda. 
> 
> Warning 2- I had been drinking a not insignificant amount of Sake when I got this prompt so I went in a TOTALLY different direction ^_^;;; he he he.

**Prompt- I don't know if you've ever seen the Phineas and Ferb movie, but at the end there is this cute moment where, before having their memories wiped to protect Agent P's identity, Isabella (who has a Marinette level crush on Phineas) confirms that no one will remember what happens and kisses Phineas before telling the General to hit the switch, at which point Phineas is all like "Whoa, wait, hold up a minu--" but of course, memories are wiped and things go back to normal...**

 

* * *

 

“Oh my God, We did it! We totally did it! I am like, the best superhero ever!” 

Ladybug tried not to growl as their new companion danced in delight, waving around the akumatized item. 

“Miss Bee-”

“ _Queen_  Bee.” The girl corrected, puffing up her chest and tossing her spinning top into the air. “So now what do we do?” 

“We need to purify the akuma, remember?” Ladybug sighed, wondering if she and Chat had been this desperately hopeless when they first started. She liked to think not. 

“Oh, right. How do I do that?” the blonde ask, holding up the cursed item and inspecting it. 

“You don’t,” Chat said, plucking the item out of her hands and tossing it to Ladybug, “she does.” 

Ladybug could have kissed her partner at that moment. 

“And then what happens?” The bee themed heroine asked. 

“Well,” Chat said, “then everything goes back to normal. Papillion loses his hold over the victim, Ladybug casts the miraculous cure, and we all go back to our normal lives, no harm no foul.” 

“And no one remembers anything right?” She asks excitedly. 

“Well I don’t think thats exactly-” Chat began but the girl wasn’t even listening, instead running over to where Ladybug had just snapped the cursed.. what was it? A baton?… in half. Releasing the small purple and black butterfly. 

“Ladybug wait!” she cried. 

“Look this is kind of time sensa-” 

Her sentance was cut off as the new heroine lunged forward, grabbing Ladybug's face and kissing her. 

Chat let out a strange, strangled yelp. 

Ladybug pulled away her brain spinning. She automatically caught and purified the akuma releasing the now white butterfly into the sky as she tossed the lucky charm into the air. 

A swarm of ladybugs swept away the damage but Ladybug hardly even noticed. 

“Well I think we did a good job.” The new heroine said smugly. 

“What the hell was that???” Ladybug screamed. 

“Ditto!” Chat choked. 

“What was what?” The girl asked a slight nervousness creeping into her tone. 

“You KISSED me!” Ladybug cried. 

“You said that no one remembers anything!” She shrieked glower at Chat who was still frozen with his finger extended in a point and his jaw hanging open. 

“The VICTIMS! Not Us!” He said, his face a flaming shade of red. 

“Oh,” the girl said eyes going wide as she glanced nervously between the bewildered pair of superheroes. “Opps.” 

…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see this chapter get turned from a drabble into a fic just leave a comment. Even if it's just a smilie face. Or a letter. I don't care. (I mean if you want to write a full comment that's even better and will probably make me cry tears of happiness but still!)  
> You can "vote" for as many chapters as you like but only once per chapter. Which ever chapter gets the most comments wins ^_^  
> Good luck and enjoy the craziness ^_^


	8. Do you hear what I hear?

**Prompt- Adrien tries to describe his crush to someone without mentioning it's Ladybug. The person assumes it's Marinette and tells him so**

* * *

 

 

“Why do you always clam up whenever anyone tries to talk to you about who you have a crush on?” Nino ask. 

“I don’t-”

“And don’t even try to tell me that you don’t have one. I sit next to you everyday and have seen my fair share of heart doodles.” 

Adrien flushed. “It’s just… it’s just complicated ok?” 

“You know that as your best friend I am contractually obligated to listen to _and keep_ your secrets right?” 

“There was a contract?” 

“I was being hyperbolic, dude.” 

“Oh. Sorry.”

“Look, how about this- you don’t have to tell me any details. No name, nothing specific. Just talk to me. Because clearly this is a big deal for you and I want to support my best bro!” 

Adrien chewed his lower lip. “I… I think I’m in love.” 

“Wow,” Nino said letting out a soft whistle, “guess I was right about the big deal.” He gave Adrien an encouraging smile. “So what’s she like?” 

“She’s amazing,” Adrien sighed, his gaze fixing out into the distance a lovesick grin spreading over his features. “She just… she’s brave and resourceful, she’s always looking out for everyone else with no concern for herself, you know? And she’s so confidant, and poised. I mean she can be totally stubborn when she wants to be, and a little bossy at times, but… I dunno that somehow just makes me like her more, you know? And she’s so clever!” 

Nino laughed, his face morphing into a smug grin. “Wow dude you really have it bad.” 

“Shut up.” 

“And I assume she’s pretty cute right?” 

“She’s gorgeous. I mean her eyes… its like staring into a blue ocean on a perfect day, and the freckles…” 

Nino let out a laugh. 

“I sound like an idiot don’t I.” 

“No man its not that it’s just…” Nino’s expression softened, “you know that you are my best friend right?” 

“Of course.” 

“And I know that you get kinda weird about social stuff and whatnot.” 

“yeah?” 

“But the whole “Bro code thing, its just a thing we joke about.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Dude, I am not gonna get upset just because I used to have a crush on Marinette. I totally get it man, and honestly you guys would be really great together.” 

“What? I don’t…”

“Dude come on, I’m seriously not mad. That was ages ago, and Alya and I have a great thing going.” 

“I don’t have a crush on Marinette!” 

“ _Dude_ , come on. Brave, clever, stubborn? Always putting other people first? Blue eyes? Freckles? You weren’t exactly being subtle man.” 

“But… but…”

“Adrien are you ok?”

“I have to go.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see this chapter get turned from a drabble into a fic just leave a comment. Even if it's just a smilie face. Or a letter. I don't care. (I mean if you want to write a full comment that's even better and will probably make me cry tears of happiness but still!)   
> You can "vote" for as many chapters as you like but only once per chapter. Which ever chapter gets the most comments wins ^_^   
> Good luck and enjoy the craziness ^_^


	9. The Greatest Gift of All

**I hope you're still taking prompts. :'D How about Plagg giving Tikki the greatest gift of all? Camembert.**

* * *

 

 

Of all the traditions that Tikki and Plagg shared over the thousands of years they had spent together, her favorite was probably anniversary day. Whenever their current chosen holders finally were revealed to each other, the two kwami’s would make a point of creating an annual holiday of the event. It was a way to remind themselves that no matter what happened over the years they would always eventually find their way back to each other. 

The circumstances would be different every time. Sometimes they would celebrate in the winter, sometimes it would coincide with a holiday or a particularly impressive victory. Often if would pair up with the romantic anniversaries of their chosens themselves, as it was not uncommon for identity reveals to lead to the beginning of a long time coming romance. 

Tikki was always particularly fond of those circumstances. It pleased her to think that perhaps her Ladybugs were experiencing a small taste of the kind of perfect completion that she knew. 

The best part though was that every year on anniversary day they would give each other gifts. 

Tikki would always come up with something new. Sometimes a physical gift, sometimes a story or a day of petting for her needy cat of a partner. 

Plagg for his part would always get her the same thing. Camembert. 

Over the years Tikki had had many of her Ladybugs ask her about it. After all it wasn’t like Tikki liked the awful smelling stuff, and every time she would simply smile and say it was the best present of them all. 

She never explained further, instead leaving it to them to see the true importance of the gift. 

That every year for one day, Plagg would not eat a single bite of his favorite food- just so that he could give her the most important thing he had to offer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see this chapter get turned from a drabble into a fic just leave a comment. Even if it's just a smilie face. Or a letter. I don't care. (I mean if you want to write a full comment that's even better and will probably make me cry tears of happiness but still!)   
> You can "vote" for as many chapters as you like but only once per chapter. Which ever chapter gets the most comments wins ^_^   
> Good luck and enjoy the craziness ^_^


	10. In the Bleak Midwinter

**ML prompt if you're still taking them :) - When Marinette offered to help her parents cater the Agreste fashion show, somehow this was not what she expected to be doing.**

* * *

 

Marinette was fairly sure that she must had fallen asleep. Perhaps she had been knocked unconscious? Either way she most certainly must be dreaming. 

There was no way she was actually running through the halls, her hand tightly clenched in Adrien’s, as they wove their way through the crowds. 

“Adrien, where are we going?” She called, finally finding her voice for the first time since the moment he burst into the kitchen, where she was helping her parents unload the last of the catered desserts, and dragged her off with a rushed “I need your help.” 

“We’re almost there,” he replied in lieu of an actual answer, pulling open a final door and sweeping her into a giant room where dozens of models and make up artists were flittering around in the midst of final preparations for the evenings fashion show. 

“Father!” Adrien called, raising his hand for attention and walking towards yet another door leading in to a smaller connected room the back corner where Gabriel Agreste was in deep conversation with Nathalie and a group of nervous looking employees. 

Gabriel looked up at his son’s cry and waived them over. 

“You know what to do, just see too it that everything is taken care of.” He said calmly handing a clip board to his assistant who nodded and hurried off. “Adrien?” 

“This is the girl I told you about.” Adrien said, putting a reassuring hand on Marinette’s shoulder. 

She stopped breathing as she felt Gabriel Agreste, THE Gabriel Agreste give her an assessing once over.

“Ah, Miss Dupain-Cheng I believe. Yes, I believe she will do nicely, thank you Adrien.” 

Adrien beamed up at his father and gave Marinette and excited squeeze, clearly unperturbed by the fact that he still hadn’t explained to her what was going on!

“I’ve put Bastian and Elise in charge. Make sure that everything is staying up to standards and send Tanya back here.”

“Of course father.” Adrien nodded and then turned and walked back out to the main room the rest of the employees trailing quickly after, the door closing behind them with a soft click. 

Marinette stared at the door, the busy sounds of preparations had been muted to a persistent drone, and she could hear the heavy thudding of her heart as she stood with baited breath. 

“I suppose you must be wondering why you are hear?” Gabriel said cooly. 

Marinette turned to face him and nodded, not trusting herself to speak. 

“There has been a bit of a complication,” he began walking over to a dress rack that she had not previously noticed and pulling down a large garment bag. “It seems another one of the designers has taken it upon themselves to copy one of my designs and we did not find out until this afternoon. As our line is to be the last one showcased at the event you can see where this is a problem.” 

“It will make your design seem like the copy, or at least unoriginal.”

“Precisely.” 

“But surely they can’t just get away with something like that? I mean I am sure there are ways to prove that it is your design. You can’t just run around stealing other people’s work!” 

Gabriel smirked. “I think you will find that they can and they do. In fact if I remember correctly you have already been on the receiving end of such behavior.” 

“Well yes but that’s just because Chloe is awful.” Marinette blurted before clamping a hand over her mouth. This was not the time for petty rivalries. 

Gabriel snorted in amusement. “There are a lot of awful things in the world Miss Dupain-Cheng including Miss Bourgeois. Don’t look so astonished, I am well aware of the fact that the lady is question rarely treats her peers with the same courtesy or affection which she bestows upon Adrien.” He carried the garment bag over to the table and began carefully opening the protective layers. “And while you are not wrong about there being ways to fight back in such circumstances, it will not change the state of things at the moment. And as you know in fashion appearance is everything.” 

“You could always pull the piece.” Marinette said, hoping that she wasn’t grossly overstepping her bounds by making such a suggestion to someone whom she could only dream of someday rivaling in terms of creative success. “None of your lines have ever been themed in such a way that the loss would ruin the collection. Plus it would send a message to the thief that you are on to him.” 

“A bold strategy,” Gabriel’s smirk widened slightly, “but I am a little better prepared then that.” 

“You brought a back up piece?” 

“Always.” Gabriel pulled out a stunning floor length gown of shimmering blue and green fabric. Marinette gasped as she gazed longingly at the intricate beadwork that adorned the bodice and the delicate silver and gold embroidery trailing down into the into the layers of the skirt. “It doesn’t match the rest of the collection, but if one is going to send a message I have always believed one should do it is style.” 

“It’s stunning,” Marinette breathed, “but…” she hesitated. 

“Yes?” 

“But its a fitted gown, you are going to have to alter everything to the model, perhaps even sew her into the dress to get the right draping.” 

“I am glad to see that my son’s faith in you was not misplaced.” Gabriel said a hint of amusement in his tone. 

There was a soft knock at the door. 

“Come in Tanya.” Gabriel called, and a beautiful dark skinned girl hurried inside. 

“You are indeed right Miss Dupain-Cheng. There is quite a lot of work to do and only a limited amount of time, and the rest of the design team needs to be focused on getting the remaining parts of the collection fit for the showcase.” He gave her a conspiratorial smile. “Which is why I find myself in need of an assistant.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see this chapter get turned from a drabble into a fic just leave a comment. Even if it's just a smilie face. Or a letter. I don't care. (I mean if you want to write a full comment that's even better and will probably make me cry tears of happiness but still!)   
> You can "vote" for as many chapters as you like but only once per chapter. Which ever chapter gets the most comments wins ^_^   
> Good luck and enjoy the craziness ^_^


	11. What Child is this

**If you are still taking prompts: Chloe finds out Marinette is Ladybug, starts acting ridiculously tsundere towards her.**

* * *

 

 

Chloe stormed into class that morning, dumping her bags on to her desk and glowered at the empty seat kitty corner to her own. 

Of course, she wasn’t here yet. 

The girl couldn’t get to class on time with the help of a personal escort. 

Of course, there was also another plausible reason why she might never seem to be able to get to class on time. 

Chloe growled.

It wasn’t fair. It just wasn’t fair at all! 

How could Ladybug- perfect, heroic, beautiful Ladybug- be Marinette Dupain-Cheng of all people? 

She wanted to deny it, to scream and pout and make her Daddy find the person in charge of hanging out magical superhero problems and demand a do over. But she had already spent the entire weekend playing that game, and ultimately she had been left with the reality that her shimmering idol of perfection and her loathsome class rival were in fact one and the same. 

She had literally seen her transform from her woefully inadequate hiding spot on Saturday afternoon. 

Just at that moment the girl in question appeared, laughing at something the Blogger queen had said and tripping over her own two feet as per usual. 

As much as it killed Chloe to admit it, now that she had figured out the secret it seemed beyond obvious. They looked identical for god sake! There must have been some sort of magic preventing anyone from discovering the truth. How else could it be explained that no one had seen what should have been staring them all in the face. 

Of course now the question became what did she do about it? 

She had tried to just hate Ladybug. For the better part of Saturday evening she had locked herself in her room, cutting up her posters and mercilessly tossing her Ladybug pillow against the wall. But by Sunday night she had been forced to admit the truth. Even knowing Ladybug’s true identity Chloe couldn’t give up on her. Ladybug was her best friend, her ideal. Her… 

Well she would just have to figure out how to cope with this new development. 

She stared at Marinette. 

She supposed she could see the potential, buried deep, DEEP down. It wasn’t as though Marinette was unattractive despite her horrendously juvenile fashion choices and woeful lack of make up. Her grades were good so she wasn’t stupid, and she had proven fairly competent at handling class problems as Student Body President. 

Yes the potential was there. The question was how did one go about making someone so… so… average, become the radiant companion that she clearly was capable of being. 

Chloe wondered idly if she had vastly underestimated the importance of Chat Noir’s presence. After all she did know first hand how much effort Marinette was willing to put into impressing good looking blonds. 

Maybe there was hope for Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Maybe she just needed some help.

 A lot of help. 

Someone to help her shed the layers of patheticness and mediocrity and bring out the Ladybug within. To free the brave and beautiful savior trapped inside of her. 

And wasn’t that’s what best friends were for? To save each other, even from themselves? Well Chloe wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, and clearly Ladybug needed her. 

Chloe stood and marched over the Marinette. 

“You should come shopping with us this afternoon.” She said with as much friendly enthusiasm as she could muster. 

Marinette stared at her, then looked around confused. When no one spoke up she looked back to Chloe. “Were you talking to me?” 

Chloe bit back a scream of frustration.  _Think of Ladybug. She is in there somewhere. Ladybug needs you._ “Yes I am talking to you Marinette.” 

Her brows furrowed together in confusion. “Why?”

“Because,” Chloe said as sweetly as possible, “no one should exist on a waredrobe of purely pastels, and we really need to do something about those nails of yours.”

Marinette’s  eyes narrowed dangerously and Chloe could see her rearing up for a retort. 

Time for her trump card. 

“Adrichou you don’t mind if we bring Marinette along on our shopping trip do you?” she said loudly, startling the boy in question who had been ignoring the entire drama unfolding behind him in favor of some comic Nino had brought in. 

“What?” he asked, looking around and mentally replaying what she had said, “Oh? Marinette’s coming?” He said grinning at the girl in question. 

Marinette promptly turned a brilliant shade of scarlet, an awkward smile breaking out across her face. “Do… do you want me? I mean want me to come? Shopping!” 

“Yeah that would be great!” Adrien said oblivious as usual while Alya bit down her laughter and Chloe tried not to roll her eyes. 

This was going to be a lot of work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see this chapter get turned from a drabble into a fic just leave a comment. Even if it's just a smilie face. Or a letter. I don't care. (I mean if you want to write a full comment that's even better and will probably make me cry tears of happiness but still!)   
> You can "vote" for as many chapters as you like but only once per chapter. Which ever chapter gets the most comments wins ^_^   
> Good luck and enjoy the craziness ^_^


	12. There's no place like home for the Holidays

**Prompt- Now THIS is how I like to wind down after a hard day at work.**

* * *

 

 

Sometimes life could get a little overwhelming when one worked at the Agreste household. 

Between Gabriel’s constant demands, Adrien’s tendency to disappear at a moments notice, not to mention the standard trials and tribulations that come with catering to the elite, it was hardly a position for the feint of heart. 

While the pay was of course exceptional, and the Agreste’s themselves were the closest thing to a real family as you could get regardless of some of their more frustrating habits, there were days when a break was well and truly needed. 

Today had been one of those days, and it was time for some well deserved R and R. 

The lights are dimmed, the soft sounds of east asian string music filtering lightly through the room, creating a soothing atmosphere and mingling with the soft splashing of water against the porcelain of the filling tub. The scent of eucalyptus and Jasmine fill the air, floating on the clouds of steam. A large glass of Merlot- the final touch is sit waiting on the lip of the tub. 

 _Now THIS is how I like to wind down after a hard day at work._ The Gorilla thought as he slide contentedly down into the warm water. 

 

 

(Come on, we ALL need Gorilla love ^_^)  


	13. Deck the Halls

**Prompt- Mistletoe scene anyone?**

* * *

 

 

“Chat what are you doing?”

“Exactly what it looks like My Lady,” he said, looping another batch of garlands around the base of the statue. 

“I am pretty sure you are supposed to decorate your home, not a statue in a public park,” Ladybug counter as Chat reached into his enormous bag and pulled out a string of fairy lights that he began weaving into display. 

“Ladybug, we as civic servants have a duty to uphold the values and traditions of the city of Paris.” 

“which somehow translates to putting santa hats on our statue?” 

“Yep.” Chat said making a final adjustment to the fluffy black and green hat he had just put on the bronze image of himself. “Now just one last accessory,” Chat grinned pulling out a large sprig of Mistletoe. He hopped up onto the statue and tied the plant so that it appeared as though Ladybug was holding it out to the city. 

“Was that really necessary?” Ladybug said rolling her eyes. 

“Of course,” he hopped down. “I can’t tell if it’s straight or not, do you think you could come take a look?” 

“Nice try kitty, you aren’t getting me under that plant.” 

“Oh come on,” he whined. “Just once?” 

She pulled out her yo-yo and tossed it out. 

Chat sighed pulling out his own baton. 

He felt a soft pressure against his cheek. 

“It looks beautiful kitty,” Ladybug whispered before sailing off. 

Chat stared out after her, mouth open, his hand pressed against his cheek where Ladybug had kissed him. 


	14. Blue Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you say Ladrien? Oh... opps that was me ^_^.

**Prompt: One of Paris' heroes is sick with a cold. Time for the other hero to take care of them! (Too bad they arent really sure how!)**

* * *

 

 

Ladybug paced on the roof of the Agreste mansion trying desperately to calm her frazzled nerves. 

She just needed to make sure he was ok, that was all. That was reasonable right? I mean friends make sure their other friends are ok when they pass out unconscious from fever in the midst of an akuma attack. 

She wasn’t stalking- 

ok yes she was totally stalking. Tikki was right and she should probably have a very serious discussion about terrible life decisions, but at least this time she had a legitimate reason to be worried. 

Perhaps transforming into Ladybug and rushing over here the minute school had been let out was a little extreme but... 

It had been really scary. 

Adrien had already been flushed and sluggish when he came in that morning. While it was clear that he was unwell no one had wanted to push the fact that he should probably have stayed home. Everyone was well aware how hard Adrien had fought for this small bit of freedom, and since the worst thing that would likely happen was his falling asleep in class it seemed easier to just indulge his stubbornness. 

No one had counted on the akuma. 

It hadn’t been anyone in their class- which was a pleasant change- but it didn’t take long for everyone to be grabbing up their things and running to safety. 

Adrien, had of course been more concerned with getting other people to safety, refusing to leave the school and trying to fight his way towards the chaos Alya right beside him with her camera at the ready and Nino unhappily dragged along for the ride. 

By the time Marinette found them after sneaking off to transform Adrien was slumped against lockers coughing, their two friends desperately trying to get him to hide in a classroom and sit down. He had turned when she called out to them, his eyes wide and feverish. 

“Ladybug,” he had managed to breath out trying to take a step towards her before promptly passing out unconscious. 

“Adrien!” she screamed as Nino thankfully caught him and lowering the unconscious boy to the floor. 

The sounds of screaming echoed in the distance. 

“We’re ok.” Nino said looking up. “He’s just sick.” 

“Yeah,” Alya said, resolutely pocketing her phone, “don’t worry Ladybug, we’ve got this. You go take care of the akuma.” 

She nodded racing off to deal with Hawkmoth’s latest villain. 

It had been the fastest battle she had ever had. Chat Noir hadn’t even had time to appear on the scene. 

Unfortunately she apparently hadn’t been faster than Nathalie Sanceur who, according to Alya, had already arrived to cart Adrien off to the hospital by the time she rejoined them as Marinette. 

Which had left Marinette in a fit all afternoon. 

It didn’t help matters that the only news they had heard back was a simple. ‘He’s conscious’ via text message from Nathalie to Nino. 

Which was how she had ended up here, standing on his roof at the earliest possible time. 

But now that she was here she hesitated. It wasn’t like she could just ring the doorbell and demand to see him. If she did so as Ladybug it would raise an awful lot of questions, and if she tried as Marinette she would be dismissed out of hand. 

She would just swing down and peek in the window. Make sure he was alright, and then run home. 

Tikki was going to kill her. 

Deciding that she had already gone this far, and that she could begin working on reforming herself tomorrow, she fixed her yoyo to a secure point and swung down. 

She did not expect the widow to be open. 

Instead of her feet meeting glass she sailed in through the window with a yelp, landing inelegantly and tripping onto the couch. 

“Who’s there?” a surprised and thickly muffled voice called out from the lump of blankets on the bed. 

Ladybug poked her head halfway up from behind the couch and gave an awkward wave.

“Ladybug?” Adrien said, rubbing at his eyes and sitting up groggily. “What sort of medicine did they give me?”

“No, I’m actually here,” she admitted. She had gotten herself into this so she might as well own up to it. “I was really worried, seeing you pass out like that, And I didn’t know if you were ok but I didn’t really have a way to ask and nobody knew so I thought I would check on you, and now I’ve pretty much just broken into your bedroom which is a new low even for me and I really should look into that because its one thing to steal your phone- well borrow not steal cause I totally gave it back- but the point is I still shouldn’t have and I shouldn’t even be here but I just needed to make sure and now I should go because you probably think I am insane,” she rambled. 

“What?” Adrien said, his face crinkling up in a look of complete confusion. 

She took a deep breath. 

“You scared me when you passed out this morning. I wanted to make sure you were ok. I’m sorry. It was really inappropriate of me to just show up here.” 

Adrien chuckled softly, falling back against the pillows. “Probably,” he said lightly, “but I have a sneaking suspicion that I am going to forgive you.” 

Ladybug let out her own nervous laugh, her cheeks turning pink as she toed at the carpet. 

“You know,” he said with a loopy smile, “you could make it up to me by taking care of me.”

“Okay,” she got up and hurried over, perching on the edge of the bed, “what do you want? Can I get you something?”

His eyes went wide, his already flushed face going an even deeper shade of red.

“I was kidding,” he said, “you don’t actually have to take care of me.”

“Oh,” Ladybug said her own cheeks getting suspiciously hot, “I’m sorry. I thought… I can leave if you-“

“No! I didn’t mean that you can’t I meant that you don’t have to! I didn’t want you to think that I was expecting… I mean if you want… I mean… I’m sick, ignore me. Please don’t go.”

“Okay,” she agreed smiling at his obvious nervousness, “I can stay.”

He gave her another wide dazed smile, snuggling back down into the pillows. She wondered just how much medication he had had.

“So… can I get you something to eat? I’m actually a pretty good cook.”

“You know where the kitchen is?” He asked confused.

“No. And it would probably be a bad idea to try and wander around the house as Ladybug.”

“That’s ok. If I need them to bring me food I just have to ask,” he replied sluggishly, his hand batting lightly at the cell phone on his bed.

“How about medicine, have you had any?”

He raised an eyebrow.

“Right stupid question. I knew that. Um…” she looked around desperately hoping for some sort of inspiration for what she could do. He was already wrapped up in bed, medicated, there was a large pitcher of water in arms reach of the bed. A well-insulated tea pot and mug were arranged beside that.

Eventually she leaned forward and began obstinately fluffing his pillows.

“What are you doing?”

“I am trying to take care of you, but I don’t seem to have a lot of options!” she pouted.

Adrien laughed, although his laugh promptly doubled over in a fit of coughing.

She scooted closer and patted him on the back.

“Yeah,” he said rasping once the coughs had subsided, “Nathalie is quite efficient.”

She settled him back down against the pillows, fussing with the blankets and giving into the temptation to smooth his hair back away from his forehead.

He shuffled himself over on the bed, clearly making room for her to sit more comfortably and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around a pillow.

“You could tell me a story,” he suggested.

“What about?” she asked cautiously, sliding herself onto the bed and biting down on a delighted squeal when he immediately cuddled into her lap.

“How about you tell me how you would take care of Chat Noir if he got sick?” Adrien said with another sleepy grin.

“That ridiculous cat? Knowing him he wouldn’t bother to tell anyone he was sick and pass out in the middle of an akuma battle.”

Adrien laughed. “Well then it should be a good story.”

For the next half an hour Ladybug rambled on, detailing a long an convoluted story in which Chat Noir arrived on the scene of an akuma attack with a raging fever, high as a kite from medication, indiscriminately flirting with their variously classmates thinking they were Ladybug.

Adrien listened delightedly, prompting her with names to the descriptions she gave of people she was pretending not to know.

She had almost died of mortified delight when Adrien had half consciously pointed out that _if_ Chat Noir was going to flirt with anyone in their class it would be Marinette, because ‘she is the prettiest girl in our class. Plus she lives in a bakery.’

Eventually he drifted off, a lazy smile on his face, as Ladybugs fingers carding through his hair while she told stories about her partners antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see this chapter get turned from a drabble into a fic just leave a comment. Even if it's just a smilie face. Or a letter. I don't care. (I mean if you want to write a full comment that's even better and will probably make me cry tears of happiness but still!)   
> You can "vote" for as many chapters as you like but only once per chapter. Which ever chapter gets the most comments wins ^_^   
> Good luck and enjoy the craziness ^_^


	15. Christmas Time is Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after the end of the Christmas special. This also assumes that the Xmas special- much like season 1- was shown out of chronological order (which I totally think it is) which would put it somewhere in the middle of the timeline of episodes we have seen so far. Hence Marinette still being pretty stuttery around Adrien.

Sometimes being Ladybug came back to haunt her in the strangest ways possible, putting her in awkward situations that she just didn’t quite know how to cope with. Usually they were school related- why she was missing so much class and so on. Sometimes it was trying to make up for broken promises to her friends and parents- appointments not kept, errand forgotten, and a whole litany of other things that reminded her that being a superhero definitely had its drawbacks.

This though might be a new level of embarrassing.

If only Nino had been less caught up with flirting with his girlfriend she might not be in this mess.

She turned another corner desperately hoping that she had finally found her destination.

Nope.

Not only was this door NOT the restroom she had been so anxious seeking, it was also locked. Great.

It wasn’t her fault that she had been running around all evening chasing after an akuma.

Actually that was a lie, it was totally her fault that she had been chasing after an enraged Santa Clause. In fact if she had just listened to Adrien in the first place she would have had all the time in the world to freshen up before they headed over here. Chloe had certainly had time to primp and put on makeup. Heck her parents had managed to bake an entire batch of cookies!

And yet here she was, the hero of Paris, desperately wandering the hallways in search of a bathroom because everyone who could have told her were to go was either already engaged in conversation, would just as soon see her make a fool of herself by going the wrong way, or made her incapable of speech with the power of his smile.  

Hawkmoth. This was Hawkmoths fault.

At least now she had someone to blame.

“Marinette?”

She jumped about a foot in the air at the sound of her name, spinning around and flushing at Adrien’s sheeping expression.

“h-hi.”

“Sorry I startled you. Chloe noticed that you had wandered off and was saying that you were going to get yourself lost. Not that I think that Chloe’s is right exactly but I realized that it is kind of a big house and you haven’t been here before…”

“I am. Chloe was lost. I mean, Chloe was me- was right about me. I mean… yeah I am a little lost.” She managed to stammer out at last.

“It’s ok. The dining room is back this way.”

“Actually I was looking for a restroom.” Great. Her first completely coherent sentence and it was _that._

“Oh! Of course. Over here.” He walked them back to the last corner she had turned and pointed in the opposite direction. “First door on the right.”

“Thanks.” Marinette barricaded herself into the room as quickly as possible and wondered if there would be a window she could just crawl out of in shame.

No such luck.

She took her time, splashing water on her face and straightening her hair in the enormous mirror that covered most of one wall. She even took a moment to dig her lip gloss out of her purse and apply it.

When she emerged a few minutes later Adrien was leaning against the wall waiting for her, hands in his pockets and muttering quietly to himself. Something about cheese if she was hearing him correctly.

He perked up when she came out, bouncing on his toes and grinning at her.

“I figured you might need a guide to find your way back,” he said. “Also, I was hoping to take a second to thank you for my Christmas present.”

“Oh,” Marinette blushed again having completely forgotten about it. “You’re welcome, I hope you liked it.”

“Of course! It was great…” his smile fell and he ducked his head shyly. “I have a confession though- I sort of… well… I gave it to someone else. It wasn’t that I didn’t love it! It’s just that some kids stole santa’s hat and it got wet and I had yours and I thought that you can’t really have santa without a hat so…”

“It’s ok,” Marinette said, “he already told us the story outside. I thought it was sweet.”

“Oh, ok good,” Adrien said letting out a soft sigh of relief, “I just didn’t want you to be mad at me or think that I was being rude or anything. I know I don’t always give off the best impression-“

“No! You’re great!” she blurted causing him to jump a little in surprise. “I mean,” she said more softly, “just because you don’t always know what to say or do doesn’t mean you are giving off a bad impression. In fact I would say you come across as pretty amazing most of the time.” She raised her eyes shyly and her heart soared as she basked in his dazzling smile.

“So we’re still friends?” he asked with the slightest hint of a tease in his voice.

“Yeah we’re still friends.”

“Good. Because you’re pretty amazing yourself Marinette.”

He held out his arm like in one of those old style movies, quirking one eyebrow and Marinette let out a soft laugh at his antics.

As she rested her hand against his forearm, lost in the brilliant gleam of his eyes and the shimmering pride in his expression, she wondered if maybe her Ladybug luck was looking out for her after all.


	16. Oh come little children

**Prompt: toddler adrien with his mom and dad giving him a bath or something**

* * *

 

I didn’t feel like doing a bath scene but toddler Adrien & the Agrestes should be fun so here we go!

 

* * *

 

“Gabriel?” 

He didn’t look up instead glaring down at the drawing in front of him with irritation.

“Honey?” 

“What?” He sighed, grabbing the top sheet off of his sketch pad, crumpling up the whole thing and throwing it into the pile behind him. 

He felt a thump against his leg and glanced down to see Adrien clutching his leg, grinning.

“What are we doing for dinner?” His wife called from the doorway.

“I don’t know. I’ll figure something out in a minute.” He muttered, reaching down to ruffle Adrien’s hair and steer the excited toddler back in the direction of his mother before turning his attention back to his designs.

“You said that 2 hours ago.”

“Then just order whatever you want.”

“Nothing is going to be open at this point sweetheart, and its far too late to be dragging our 2 year old out to a restaurant regardless.”

“Nonsense, he seems perfectly wide awake to me.” Gabriel argued as Adrien once again toddled over and began attempting to crawl up into his father lap.

He could hear the soft scoffing noise that always accompanied an eye roll.

“Can you at least watch Adrien while I go cook something.”

“You wouldn’t need to go cook something if you had just let me hire that private chef like I wanted.” Gabriel muttered under his breath even as he scooped Adrien up and plopped him on to the seat behind him, effectively trapping the giggling child between himself and the leather round back chair.

“I heard that.” She called out.

“Of course she did. Your mother has ears like a hawk Adrien, you had best watch out for that.”

“Up, up, up!” Adrien complained having tried unsuccessfully to climb out of his makeshift prison.

“Daddy’s working Adrien.” Gabriel said, drafting a basic A-line frame, “so I need you to-OOOUUWWW… Adrien!” he yelled as he pulled the child off his back, dislodging the tiny fingers that had yanked on his hair just moments before in an effort to escape.

“What is going on in there?” his wife’s voice sounded in the distance.

“Nothing! Everything’s fine.” He shouted, setting Adrien in his lap and wrapping one arm around the boy. “Adrien hold still,” he said quietly, “I don’t want your mother thinking that I can’t handle watching you for 10 minutes. Again.”

“Wanna color too,” Adrien said reaching for the pile of watercolor pencils on the table in front of them.

“Adrien, you can’t…” oh what the hell. It wasn’t like he was getting any work done anyways. With a resigned sigh he reached forward and grabbed several of the pencils, handing them to his over eager son who immediately began scribbling random patterns all over his outlines.

Gabriel sketched out an array of patterns and silhouettes, watching amusedly as the boy mimicked his motions with as much serious dedication as a two year old was capable of.

“See!” Adrien stated proudly 20 minutes later, pointing at the purple and blue circular squiggles now scrawled across the skirt of a tea length halter dress, as well as a good portion of the rest of the page. “Just like Daddy!”

Gabriel smiled and hugged his son closer to his chest. “It looks perfect Adrien.”

“And what are my two boys up to?”

Gabriel looked up to see his wife walking into the room, a trio of plates in her arms and an indulgent smile gracing her features.

“Adrien is helping me design the spring collection.”

“Well, then I am sure it is going to be incredible.”

…

Six months later the reviews of the Agreste spring line fashion gala toasted the collection as an unmitigated success. The Gabriel* corporation was surely taking its place as a leading competitor in the European market. But as stunning as the presentation itself had been, many critics had commented that the true gem of the evening had been the custom couture dress that Mrs. Agreste had been sporting when the couple appeared on stage at the end of the evening- a beautiful white tea length halter dress, adorned with a brilliant pattern of asymmetrical blue and purple beadwork.


	17. Still, still, still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright you masochistic anons. You asked for it. 
> 
> Warning: Violence- death (sort of… it doesn’t really take) and general angst of the angst like variety. ( I blame @hchano for encouraging me)
> 
> At least the ending is sort of happy???

**Prompt 1- How about some angst with a dash of fluffffff. A time bending Akuma who keeps going back to the moment of Chat's death to defeat ladybug. I'm not the best at prompts but...**

**Prompt 2- DEATH PROMPT AHHHHH**

* * *

 

 

This couldn’t be happening. Not again. 

She knew on some level that it was a trick, a lie, a horrible illusion that would go away once the akuma had been defeated. A terrifying loop meant to torture her into submission.

Even so she couldn’t hold back the scream as she watched her partners neck wrench with a sickening crack, his usually mischievous expression going hallow and dim as he crumpled to the ground.

She surged forward, desperately trying and failing to reach him before his head cracked against the pavement. Not that it mattered at this point anyway.

“Chat, come back. Look at me,” She pleaded gazing down into the empty, lifeless green eyes. “I need you Chaton. You can’t leave me.”

He didn’t respond this time. He was already gone.

“Give me your miraculous and this can all be over.”

“No.” She whimpered, cradling Chat’s immobile form in her arms. “No, no, no.”

Ladybug didn’t even know if she was talking to the akuma or herself. Was it a refusal to give in and give up her miraculous? Or was she simply refusing to accept this newest onslaught against her already destroyed emotions.

“Have you had enough yet?”

Ladybug said nothing and she stroked her partner’s face. At least this time it had been quick.

“Alright,” the akuma said lightly a cunning smile twisting the corners of her lips, “I guess we can go for another round. Maybe you’ll have better luck this time.”

The akuma laughed cruelly as the scene dissolved away and Ladybug once again found herself standing atop Les Invalides.

“My lady, looks like it’s time to go save the day!” Chat’s voice rung out cheerfully as he bounded off the roof and down towards the waiting akuma.

“Chat No!” she cried, but he was already soaring off towards the ground, just as he had the last dozen times, and the dozen before that.

…

It was a long fight this time. The weapon of choice being an array of sharp blades Chat had been able to hold his own fairly well. As always Ladybug had found herself unable to do anything to assist her partner. Instead, she was somehow impossibly held just out of reach with her own battle.

She watched helplessly as Chat dodged and parried, battling his way closer to their foe through the sea of sword wielding minions, laughing and throwing out quips as he prepared to face off against their main foe. 

For a single brief moment she allowed herself to hope, to pray that perhaps this time they would be victorious, that Chat would…

Her hopes were dashed as a long, wicked looking blade sliced its way clean through her partner’s chest.

Now that it was too late the enemies she had been facing off against suddenly were defeated with ease, and she rushed to her partner’s side.

“Minou,” she cooed brokenly as she pulled him into her lap. He coughed, blood trickling out from the edges of the shaky smile he attempted for her sake.

“It looks like I might have to cut this fight short My Lady,” he teased before another bought of coughing overtook him.

“Don’t move,” Ladybug pleaded, “just hold still. You have to hold on, for me. You have to, please, I can’t lose you again.”

“My lady…” he gasped, his hand reaching up to gently stroke her cheek, “it… it will be ok… you’ll… you’ll save me. Just like… like you always…”

He went still in her arms, his eyes drifting closed and his hand falling limply away.

“NO! Chat no, stay with me please! I can’t! I can’t keep doing this, I’m not strong enough!”

The scene began to dissolve again and she screwed her eyes shut and let out an anguished wail as she desperately tried to cling to her fallen partner, her fingers clutching around nothing.

“Make it stop!” she pleaded burying her face into the ground, unable to bear another cycle of this twisted game. “Please make it stop! I’ll give you my miraculous just bring him back!”

“My Lady-“

“NO!” She screamed clutching her head in her hands and giving in to the hysterical sobs that she could no longer contain. “I can’t… I can’t…”

“My Lady!”

“I can’t save him! Just let me save him!”

“Ladybug!”

Her eyes flew open as she felt herself pulled into a crushing embrace.

“Chat, you have to run! You have to go.”

“My Lady-“

“I have to give her my earrings,” Ladybug cried trying to wrestle free as her partner clamped her arms down, “let me go, I have to save you! You have to let me-“

“IT’s over!” Chat cried, not relaxing his hold on her.

“No, she’ll kill you, she always kills you. I have to-“

“Ladybug it’s over, I’ve got the akuma. I’ve got you.” He buried his face into the side of her neck and gentle stroked her back with one hand. His other arm was wrapped around her shoulders trying to keep her still, the hand fisted around something small and fluttering. “It’s ok, you aren’t trapped anymore. I’ve got you.”

“Chat…” she choked on another sob, clinging to him with a desperation she didn’t even know she could feel. “Chat…”

“I’m here. I’m right here. You’re safe My Lady. It wasn’t real.”

She slumped against him, her exhaustion and misery finally overtaking her as tears streamed unheeded down her face.

“You died. So many times… I couldn’t… I can’t…” she struggled to breathe as she greedily pressed into her partner. She pressed her ear to his chest to listen for the steady thump of his heart and feel the ragged rise and fall of his own fatigued breathing.

“Oh My Lady,” Chat whispered gently, holding her close, “you don’t need to cry over this.”

“Chat…”

“Don’t you know? They could kill me a thousand times and I would still come back to you.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”


	18. It came upon a midnight clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Played with the prompt a little on this one, but I just love doing Plagg Adrien interaction so much I couldn't resist spinning it a bit.

“Plagg!” Adrien shot up out of bed, an ecstatic grin across his face.

“GAAAAAAAAHHHH” the small kwami screamed, zooming into the air and expecting to see an akuma looming over them.

“I know who ladybug is!” Adrien cried.

Plagg scowled, floating back down to land on the pillow he had just been so rudely driven from.

“Good for you, let me go back to sleep,” he grumbled.

 “She’s been right in front of me this whole time! It’s… it’s…”

“Yes?” Plagg said encouragingly. As irritating as it was to be awake at this godawful hour, at least he would finally be done with Adrien’s constant moaning about his mysterious lady. Now he and the stammering little baker girl could just start dating and he could sleep instead of offering halfhearted human love advice. Perhaps miss Ladybug could even be persuaded to start bringing him cheese buns. That would be lovely.

“I… I don’t remember,” Adrien murmured his eyes widening in horror. “No, No, I had it… It was… why can’t I remember?” He ran his fingers frantic through his bed mussed hair as if that would somehow jog his memory.

“Because it was a dream and therefore means absolutely nothing?” Plagg sighed.

He wondered again for the millionth time why he continued to indulge Tikki in the ridiculous charade of keeping the identities of their chosens a secret. It really was such a giant waste of time watching them dance around each other for no reason, and he had always felt that the whole _“it’s better if it happens at the right time”_ argument was less a concession to mystical destinies and more a chance to Tikki to milk this generations romantic soap opera for all it was worth.

“NO! It was real! I mean, it wasn’t _real_ real because it was a dream but…”

“You are making no sense, you know that right?” Plagg drawled. Honestly, as intelligent as the boy was he was downright idiotic wherever that girl was concerned.

“she… she was in my class,” he said, still struggling to piece together the memories of his rapidly fading dream.

“Maybe it _is_ Chloe,” Plagg cackled, unable to resist torturing the boy a little.

“Ha, ha. Very funny,” Adrien sulked, flopping back down against the pillows.

He was a good kid.

“Well if you’re right, if it is someone in your class at least that narrows down your list of suspects,” Plagg said, curling up next to Adrien and nuzzling against his temple.

“That’s an understatement,” Adrien laughed, reaching up and gently scratching Plagg between the ears, “after all pretty much our entire class as been akumatized so that basically rules out everyone except…” he trailed off, his fingers frozen mid scratch.

Plagg closed his eyes and smiled. What Tikki didn’t know couldn’t hurt her.

**Author's Note:**

> You may have noticed that this story is listed at 25 chapters... WELL that is because as a gift to YOU my amazing A03 readers I am going to open up a special opportunity: To decided which one of these 24 short drabbles will get reworked into a FULL SIZED one shot fic. (which if you know me means anywhere from 2k-20k words. I kinda fail at doing short one shots)   
> To decide which story will get the rewrite it is going to be simple! If you want to see the chapter get turned from a drabble into a fic just leave a comment. Even if its just a smilie face. Or a letter. I don't care. (I mean if you want to write a full comment that's even better and will probably make me cry tears of happiness but still!)   
> You can "vote" for as many chapters as you like but only once per chapter. Which ever chapter gets the most comments wins ^_^   
> Good luck and enjoy the craziness ^_^


End file.
